Arizona Girl (Old West, Hero Datafile)
ARIZONA GIRL Annie (last name unrevealed) secret A female western hero with a bad attitude and quick with the gun. Annie was one of the few female heroes of the west, but had a big reputation of being one of the fastest draws with a gun in the Wild West. Annie often shared adventures with other cowboys, such as Slim Smith, Two-Gun Kid or Kid Colt. In her first recorded adventure, Annie and Slim sought to have their horses reshoed by blacksmith Pete Grimm. Grimm, an unabashed woman hater refused to service Annie's horse. As fate would have it he was robbed just moments later right in front of them. Annie rode off the with the gang and used her female charm to lure each gang member away and knock them out and recover Grimm's stolen valuables. Annie's action changed Pete's opinion of women prompting him to offer free services to all women. Soon after, Annie exposed land developer Josiah Cleek as a fraud when she revealed his new development of Sterling Wells was a shoddy operation. In another town, Annie was accused of being the leader of a gang that was apparently led by a woman. Annie broke out of jail and tracked down the gang. She got the jump on their leader and turned them over to the authorities. The leader turned out to be a man in drag, wanted criminal Pretty Face Grimes. Shortly thereafter, Annie found herself in a number of mundane adventures. When pressured into teaching the local school children while the town waited for the replacement teacher to arrive, Annie captured some bank robbers trying to hide out in the school, accidentally arresting the new teacher in the process. Annie next became the butt of a joke crafted by Slim and his friends when they convinced local outlaw Grizzly Williams that Annie was secretly in love with him. Finding this out Annie sent Williams packing and Slim and his pals ducking for cover. Annie later got involved in local politics when she thought that she could do a better job at running town than a man. Egged on by Slim Smith, Annie won the election by a landslide only to learn that she was tricked into running for the position of the local dog catcher. In retaliation, Annie rounded up the mayor and Slim and paraded them around in her dog catchers wagon. Soon after, Annie later was once more put in the position of school teacher, subbing in for a replacement after the last teacher married. Shortly after this, Annie parted company with Slim Smith. Though attracted to him, she never developed a romantic relationship with him. Most likely because she didn't want to settle down, get married and be just another wife to someone. Oftentimes when men mouthed off to her, they regretted it, getting punched in the gut or having their belts shot off them, a typical response to trouble. She tends to shoot a lot of inanimate objects when people misbehave. Arizona Annie is a crack shot and quite capable in all facets of frontier life. During her career as a cowgirl adventurer Annie has been stuck with the reputation to hate all men except her lover and traveling companion, outlaw Kid Colt. They operated together some time during the late 19th century. On one of their adventures, they traveled to the town of Wilcox, where they discovered that many members of the civilian population were actually shape-changing aliens known as Skrulls. Annie and Kid Colt exposed the Skrull presence and drove them out of town, killing several of them in the process. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions As Good As Any Man, Cowgirl Crimefighter, Violent Tendencies Power Sets CRACKSHOT COWGIRL Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Refexes D8, Senses D6, Stamina D6 SFX: Horsewomanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: I Never Miss. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to to add Accuracy (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Markswoman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Trickshooting. Spend 1 PP to double or step up a gun-related stunt. SFX: Yee-hah! Step up or double any Crackshot Cowgirl power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Crackshot Cowgirl power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Headstrong. When your opponent includes your existing mental or emotional stress in a dice pool, step up that stress to gain 1 PP. If the opponent’s action or reaction fails, step back that stress. ARIZONA GIRL’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Lasso. When creating rope-related assets or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Arizona Girl’s Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or ake an action against the doom pool to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones … AND THE ARIZONA GIRL 1 XP When you provide an asset to an ally. 3 XP When you help another hero recover stress inflicted in a Scene in which you were present. 10 XP When you leave your current partner to buddy up with a new partner, or choose to run solo for a while. A MEN’S WORLD 1 XP When you outwit or outdraw a man. 3 XP When you make gender roles the subject of an argument or confrontation. 10 XP When you stress out the last foe in an Action Scene, or another character acknowledges your assistance was essential in saving the day. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West